


Float On

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Pride in the Pitts, Queer as Folk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Photographer!Brian, Dancer!Justin, Pittsburgh Pride 2002, (Pride in the Pitts Fest prompt used was Turquoise (Art) - Camera)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float On

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful later2nite -Thanks so much! All remaining mistakes are mine or intentional

  
Brian wove his way through the groups of people who crowded the sidewalks, waiting for the first float to pass by. He was trying to find the perfect spot from which to photograph all the action: the swirling mass of colors, movement, and light. The scene was so vibrant, so loud, that the pictures themselves might be able to convey the sheer volume in the spaces on the street as well.

Brian wasn't stupid. He hadn't escaped the clutches of Jack and Joan only to fall into a field of study that would have him struggling for money and success the rest of his life.

But he'd missed _this_.

He had taken a photojournalism elective as one of the options for his Advertising major and had fallen in love with the medium of photography. There was something so satisfying in getting the proofs back from a roll of film he'd just shot and seeing if the composition and depth of field in each frame showed what he wanted to show and told a story.

He'd enjoyed just wandering around abandoned warehouses and the rail yards, looking for someone or _something_ that piqued his interest and caught his eye.

Nowadays, he rarely had a chance to explore this creative outlet, except for the Pool Boy ad and Mikey's online profile.

This all changed when one of his former ~~fuck-buddies~~ classmates called him up to see if he would be interested in covering PIttsburgh Pride. Grant was assistant editor at an up-and-coming publication that was trying to give _OUT_ a run for its money. For the summer 2002 issue, they were planning a feature on several of the Pride Parades around the country, and Pittsburgh was on the list. Grant didn't want just anybody to cover it... he wanted someone who potentially knew all of the ins and outs of gay Pittsburgh. Of course, he had immediately picked up the phone to call Brian.

Brian was rather hesitant at first. Not that he couldn't do it, just that his cocksure, better-than-the-rest attitude wavered since he hadn't done anything exactly like this before. But hell, when had that ever really stopped him?

He hadn't been to the actual parade in years -not since that time Debbie practically dragged both he and Michael by their ears and demanded they walk with her and Uncle Vic and the rest of the PFLAG group. And last year didn't particularly count since he'd been left holding the baby. He'd never been propositioned by so many lesbians in his life! Of course, they had only wanted his sperm, but with Gus and the swarms of unwanted female attention, it seriously cut into his usual astronomically high Pride trick count.

Looking out over the scene in front of him again, this time with a discerning eye to light and composition, Brian was worried that none of the shots he'd already taken would be useable; the lighting was just way too harsh. The sun was bright and high in the sky, which caused pretty significant highlights and shadows. After shooting another couple of floats, he decided to move closer, hoping that would resolve some of the issues.

He spotted the Babylon float full of go-go boys that would pass by his position in a matter of minutes. The idea of trying to get onto a float flashed through his mind... why hadn't he thought of that days ago when Grant first called? Making a split-second decision, he rushed out into the street when the float paused in front of him and grabbed onto one of the railing posts. He attempted to hoist himself up, but was encumbered by the camera around his neck and the bag slung across his shoulder. He thought he could make it up, until he just about lost his footing.

Brian felt a hand grab his arm, helping him onto the flatbed of the float. Trying to collect himself, he looked up at the person who had helped him and found himself staring up into the face of an angel. The boy... no, man... in front of him was backlit by the bright sunshine glaring down on them and he wore a pair of white angel wings. Brian thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. And then he gave himself a mental kick for thinking such sappy-ass romantic bullshit.

This one's new, he thought. He hadn't seen him at the club before, but hell, he'd been there so rarely in the last few weeks because of all the deadlines he'd been dealing with.

"So, now that I saved you from certain death, why did you need to get up here so badly?"

"Thought I should get up-close and personal with the hottest guys in the parade."

The 'angel' just rolled his eyes, simultaneously blushing. "While I don't entirely doubt that, your fancy camera tends to make me think you have another purpose, as well."

"Ah, you caught me," Brian conceded. "I'm doing a magazine editor friend a favor by shooting Pride for him. I thought I should try to get right in the action...just wish I would have thought of it sooner, instead of nearly falling on my ass."

"Justin!" one of the other dancers yelled, noticing that 'Justin' wasn't shaking his ass anymore.

Justin grumbled something under his breath that Brian didn't quite catch, and then went back to his dancing and entertaining the masses.

Brian couldn't help but watch for a bit, mesmerized both by Justin’s tight white shorts that left little to the imagination and by the fluid movement of muscle beneath the most delicious-looking skin. Trying to capture it all on film, he couldn't wait to see how the photos turned out. Eventually, he realized he should probably get some shots of the crowd and turned his attention outwards.

At the end of the parade, Brian hoped to get better acquainted with Justin - perhaps back at the loft - but lost of sight of him as soon as the dancers began to clear the float. It was just as well, he thought, since he was eager to develop the film and see what other sorts of shots he might need. Perhaps he'd get an opportunity to work his Brian Kinney charm on Justin later.

Brian worked at a frantic pace during the entire afternoon and into the early evening, once he’d gotten his negatives and proofs developed. He ended up obsessing over the proofs, trying all different types of cropping as he was drawn to different parts of Justin. The images seemed so alive, so vibrant. And his eyes...his eyes...

He hadn't looked at a clock in hours, but when he finally did he saw that it had gotten pretty late. It was probably already dark outside. Quickly gathering his gear, he headed out to the street party to capture some more of the sights... and maybe find that dancer... _what was his name, again?_

The atmosphere out on the street had changed from its earlier family-friendly leanings to being on the verge of an orgy. The hot weather of the day had carried into the night, and the dress code, apparently, was 'scantily-clad'. Not that Brian was complaining, although he couldn't help but shudder when several pairs of bare breasts flashed across his sight line. He just hoped no surprises were waiting for him when he looked through the proofs - like some naked Mel, or god forbid, Debbie!

Babylon, it seemed, had spilled out into the street. There were platforms and speakers and lights and dancers... perfect. Brian spotted Justin almost immediately, his pale skin standing out amongst the rest of the dancers - who obviously used way too much self-tanning lotion. 

Night photography was a tricky thing, but Brian loved the effects of delayed shutter speeds and how the lights added to the movement in the compositions, if he could do it just right.

At the end of the night, when the crowds had thinned out and the bars were closing up, he spotted Justin again. No longer wearing his costume, he stood beneath a streetlight outside of Babylon, a cigarette hanging from his lips. If one could be jealous of a cigarette, Brian was - completely. Quickly approaching him, he offered him a light.

"Thanks," Justin said, breathing out the first puff of smoke.

"No problem."

They stared into each other’s eyes, almost as a dare or a challenge to see who would make the next move.

"Had a busy night?" Brian asked.

"Fuck. Pride is one of the longest days of the year. I wish the Sap wasn't such an asshole and paid us overtime for a 16 hour shift. I'm fucking exhausted."

"Fuck the Sap."

Justin laughed at Brian's relatively bored response. "Sorry for going on and on. Along with feeling like I could sleep for days, my mind is going a mile a minute, and apparently, my mouth is trying to keep up. Must be all the endorphins from dancing all day."

Brian just smirked. This kid intrigued the shit out of him.

"So, are we gonna do this, or what?" Justin asked, his eyes bright and eager.

"I'm parked just up the street," Brian replied, nodding in the general direction of the Jeep.

Justin smiled and placed a hand on Brian's forearm. "No need. My place is a block away. Plus, I think if I rode in a car right now, I might just fall asleep on you and then you'd be stuck with me."

Justin lead the way to his apartment when Brian agreed without further comment. Once inside, he didn't waste any time getting naked, heading straight into the bathroom and starting the shower. Poking his head out the door, he looked for Brian and asked, "Care to join me?"

Brian didn't need to be asked twice, quickly joining him in the already steam-filled room. The bathroom was cramped and tiny compared to his luxurious ensuite, but he couldn’t have cared less with a wet, hot, naked Justin standing under the spray. 

Stepping into the tub, Brian grabbed the soap and began to lather up Justin's back, being sure that his hands wandered down to fully appreciate the gorgeous ass he'd been photographing all day and night. 

Justin let out a relaxed-sounding sigh, enjoying Brian's ministrations. He then turned and let Brian wash his chest and stomach. One of Brian's hands wandered down to grasp Justin's half-hard cock and started to gently stroke it. Justin reached his own hands up, gripping the back of Brian's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. 

The kiss was searing and intense, everything Brian had craved while watching Justin dance all day. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across Justin's lower lip, seeking entrance. He could tell from the little noises Justin made that his orgasm was close, so he quickened the pace of his strokes, swiping his thumb over the head. 

Justin soon came between them, slumping against Brian's body. Brian turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry him off. Justin’s sleepy, happy face was adorable and Brian couldn't help but laugh at his tired, sated state. 

They somehow managed to make it to the bedroom, Brian half-carrying, half-dragging Justin along. It looked like one hand job and some making out was it for their sexy fun-times. Although that was rather depressing, Brian was dead tired himself. He didn't even complain … _much_... when Justin curled up against his side and fell asleep with his head on Brian's chest.

~~~

In the morning, with the light delicately spilling through the gauzy drapes and across the planes of Justin's back and ass, Brian itched for his camera, wishing he'd left it in the bedroom the night before.

_Maybe next time._


End file.
